


I Love World Hist

by DecafReader



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Raven Cycle, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch studying, Short One Shot, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, World History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecafReader/pseuds/DecafReader
Summary: Adam Parrish shows up to class with an injured hand and Ronan Lynch is forced to take notes for him.Takes place before the events of the Raven Cycle.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	I Love World Hist

Adam Parrish was usually one of the first ones in class. So when Ronan Lynch showed up to World History and there was still no sign of Adam, Gansey started to worry.

“Hey, have you seen Adam?” Gansey asked Ronan as he flopped onto the chair in front of him. He only got a grunt in response. Dissatisfied, Gansey tried texting Adam in the hopes of getting a better answer, but was disappointed again.

Finally, while the rest of his classmates were trying to catch their last moments of freedom before their teacher walked in, Adam Parrish quietly slipped inside and made his way to his friends.

“Hey, where’ve you-Woah, what happened?” Gansey asked, alarmed.  
  
Adam’s right hand was heavily wrapped in gauze. It was a clumsy attempt; really, done with only one hand and clearly the wrong hand.  
“Fell off my bike and scraped it”, Adam muttered as he pulled in next to Ronan.  
  
Gansey frowned. Despite Adam’s explanation, he knew the heavy bandage was hiding much more than just a scrape. His suspicions about his friend's home life rose up again. He was about to probe more, but Adam cut him off with an “It’s not that bad” and turned his back, signalling the end of their conversation. Gansey sighed and went to catch Ronan’s eye but Ronan was busy watching Adam closely.  
  
Adam had been anxious and had prepared for Gansey’s concerned questions, so when Gansey took the hint and backed down, he was relieved. What he hadn’t prepared for was for Ronan to lean in close and drawl “And I came to class cause I _love_ World Hist”. Adam stiffened.  
He turned to glare at Ronan but found him with his eyes closed and his chair tilted back. Arms folded behind his head, he was already preparing for his nap. He didn’t open his eyes when their teacher, Mr. Pross, walked in, nor did he open them when Pross started lecturing.  
  
Furious and embarrassed, Adam slowly reached inside his bag and pulled out his pencil and notebook with his good hand. For a moment, he sat there staring at them, unsure of how to proceed. His shoulders slumped; defeated. It had been a long morning. Ever since he got into Aglionby, his father has been intent on ruining his education and Adam has been intent on making the most of it. Today, it looked like his father had won.

There was a string of swear words followed by a chair slamming down and suddenly Adam’s pencil and notebook were yanked away from him.  
  
“First and last time, Parrish”, hissed Ronan.  
  
Adam stared in shock as Ronan Lynch started taking notes.  
  
It was an odd and extraordinary sight at the same time. Ronan’s head was bent in intense concentration and his tongue stuck out while he wrote. Adam didn’t know Ronan stuck his tongue out when writing.  
  
Once the initial shock wore out, Adam couldn’t help but lean over every few minutes to try to peep at Ronan’s work and ensure that he was writing everything down. Finally, Ronan had enough and snapped “Cut it out or _I_ will cut it out”. He kept still after that.  
  
He let himself enjoy this rare moment of peace where he could just listen to Pross' droning without worrying about catching his every word. He closed his eyes and didn’t even realize he had drifted off until Pross’ rambling suddenly faltered and stopped. Adam opened his eyes and found his teacher gaping at a very attentive and very busy Ronan. As if finally noticing the abrupt pause in the lecture, Ronan looked up and impatiently gestured at him to continue. Pross caught himself and stumbled back to where he had left off, but not before shooting another bewildered glance at Ronan to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
  
Adam looked down and tried to hide his smile.  
  
  
***Later that evening ***  
  
“Wohooo”, whistled Adam slowly as he flipped through his notebook. He had made himself comfortable on Monmouth's couch; not really ready to go home. Sprawled next to him was Ronan who was trying to catch the nap he had missed earlier. Adam was amazed by Ronan’s note-taking ability. For someone so sharp and rough, Ronan’s writing was soft and curved; each letter written carefully and precisely between the lines. He hadn’t missed a single word Pross had stated.  
  
He nudged Ronan waving his book in front of him. “ I think I’ll fall off my bike more often if it means I get to have notes like these”.  
  
Ronan shoved him back without opening his eyes.  
  
“I told you. I love World Hist”.  
  
Adam grinned. Maybe his dad hadn't won today.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
